


It's For The Bride

by AndreaLyn



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndreaLyn/pseuds/AndreaLyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The AU version in which girl-McCoy is worn down by her lovely girlfriend (girl-Kirk, natch) who keeps throwing bouquets at her, wearing garters and stockings, taking her white-dress shopping and then goes "Oh, you want to get married, why BONES, I had NO IDEA."</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's For The Bride

It all starts with madness. One of their mutual friends has decided that the single life is for suckers and that she wants nothing more than to get committed to her long-time girlfriend. She says that it’s even more important after the mess on the  _Enterprise_ after the  _Narada_  and that a situation like that is the perfect one to make someone see what they almost missed out on. The cadets as a whole have months left of classes before they graduate, but this cadet is ready to take a plunge before they shoot into space.   
  
Jamie Kirk, formerly Acting Captain of the Enterprise, takes that as a cue.   
  
“Eleanor McCoy,” she announces one night over Chinese take-out while they watch some gory horror movie on their television. Jamie’s legs are in Leah’s lap and Leah’s fingers rest in Jamie’s hair. “Will you marry me?”   
  
Leah spares her one long incredulous look and leans over to pick at Jamie’s spring rolls with her chopsticks, stealing it for her own plate. Her mouth is stuffed with vegetables and deep fried bread as she utters a convoluted, “No,” at Jamie.    
  
Jamie puts on her best sulking face and flops over until her head is in Leah’s lap and she’s staring up at her while her fingers make patterns on Leah’s oldest pair of sweatpants.    
  
“Is this because you’re still mad I leaked the porno of us?”   
  
“Well, it is now,” Leah swears. “I thought you said you trashed it after Chekov found it!”   
  
“…I can pay for the honeymoon?”   
  
“No, Jamie. No way in hell.”   
  
*   
  
Leah rouses at a too-early hour of the morning to hear music blasting outside their third-floor apartment. She rubs at her eyes and reaches across the bed to try and get Jamie’s attention, but her erstwhile girlfriend is not there. Leah lets out a quiet growl because that only leaves one possibility.   
  
Jamie  _is_  the one disturbing the peace.   
  
Leah stifles a yawn with her hand as she reaches for a robe to cover up from their previous activities that night and yanks it shut over the dark blue negligee that Jamie had bought her last Christmas. She yanks open the window and pokes her head out, dark brown hair a vision of chaos as it falls forward over her shoulders. Leah stares down at the dewy grass and starts to wish she’d stayed asleep. “Jamie!” she barks. “What the fuck are you doing?”   
  
It’s far too clear, though. Jamie throws her arms back, head to the sky, and starts to sing at the top of her lungs in time with the music coming from her stereo. “Elenore, can I take the time! To ask you to speak your mind! Tell me that you love me better.”   
  
Jamie’s got a decent voice, but it’s crude now as she shouts at the top of her lungs, a brilliant grin on her face as she points up at Leah, hand over her heart and easily dancing back and forth over the concrete and benches. If it weren’t three in the morning, Leah might even find it amusing and more than slightly sexy. But it’s three in the morning and all Leah can think about is going back to sleep.    
  
“Jamie, come back to bed,” Leah growls and shuts the window.   
  
She leans her back against it for a long moment before turning and opening it once more, poking her head out just in time to see Jamie packing it all up.    
  
“And the answer’s still no.”   
  
*   
  
The den of the apartment is the messiest it's been since finals week. Leah's snapped and has had enough of it, taking a large garbage bag out of the closet and trashing anything that remotely smells a week old, looks suspicious, or appears possibly illegal. She's fixed the majority of the mess and arrives at the coffee table when she finds the three-book-high pile of brochures.   
  
She sighs as she picks them up and starts flicking through them, wondering when Jamie had brought these into the house.   
  
"Bones," Jamie greets cheerfully, breezing in the front door and chomping on an apple. "You and me, Otello's tonight, we've got reservations for eight to celebrate the anniversary of..." She squints. It's not that she forgets, it's that Jamie observes them  _all_ . "I think tonight's the first time you let me peg you."   
  
"How romantic," Leah deadpans. “Jamie, honest to fuck, what is this mess?”   
  
“What, these?” Jamie asks as she moves the brochures to the side and flops down on the couch, head tipped backwards, hair spilling over her back. “Just suggestions as to where you want to take our beautiful honeymoon.”   
  
“You really need to understand the words N and O.”   
  
“Bones,” Jamie sulks.   
  
“What?”   
  
“Those are  _letters_ .”   
  
“Go get dressed before I decide to break up with you.”   
  
*   
  
Jamie had always been a tactile woman. Since they first got together, Leah's grown used to having Jamie hugging her tightly and keeping one hand on her as if she’ll disappear if she wanders away from the touch. So when they're in the jewellery store and Leah is getting strange looks from the staff, she writes it off as a reaction to Jamie wrapping her arms around Leah's waist from behind and swaying both their bodies as Leah stares into the display to look for a watch to commemorate Jamie's graduation. "What do you think of a platinum band watch?"   
  
"You can't afford that, don't be silly," Jamie waves it off easily.   
  
"Where do you think I put all the money I make? Only half of it goes into our shared account," Leah points out. "And that more than covers the apartment." She feels rather than sees the kiss to her neck and turns to indulge Jamie in a longer kiss, brushing her lips to hers. "Platinum with a diamond face," she entices.   
  
"I'll make you a deal."   
  
_Crap._  Leah's never liked deals with Jamie. Somehow, she always loses.    
  
"What?" Leah asks warily.   
  
"I'll accept the platinum band watch with diamonds and whatever other jewels you want to throw on it if you let me buy you a diamond ring for grad," Jamie says sweetly, lifting up Leah's hand and studying the left-handed ring finger in the light. "Gold band with a five-karat diamond set against emeralds, what do you think, it'd make your eyes sparkle."   
  
Leah pulls away from Jamie's grip and continues to shop on her own in silence, but for the moment she looks up to the saleswoman behind the counter. "Do not show that woman any rings," she says firmly. "And you'll get an incredible commission on a watch."   
  
"Yes, ma'am," the saleswoman dutifully concurs.   
  
*   
  
Leah's not sure where the little white dress came from. She'd come home from a thirty-six hour shift and doesn't even know what time it is anymore. Sure, the sun's down, but it could be AM or PM for all she cares. She's not sure what to make of the white dress with beige-stockings and garter hooks lying on the bed and she's not sure she cares. She pushes all that fabric to the side and climbs into bed, not bothering to put away any clothes or change.   
  
She drifts to sleep recalling the earliest memories of Jamie to keep her company since Jamie herself is nowhere to be found. They'd met on a shuttle and within seconds, Jamie's hand had pushed up under Leah's shirt to rub reassuring circles against soft skin. They had attended processing together, but whereas Jamie had stripped down without an ounce of self-consciousness, Leah just grabbed her cadet uniform and left to change in privacy.    
  
When she wakes, Jamie is sitting above her in bed, fingers braiding Leah’s hair and stroking the nape of her neck.    
  
"Time s'it?" Leah asks drowsily.    
  
"Go back to sleep, baby," Jamie reassures with a kiss. "And when you wake up, you can try on the dress. Legs for miles," she appraises happily, sliding under the covers and wrapping her arms around Leah's waist from behind. "We'll get you a veil and play the garter game at the reception and you'll look like you've got endless legs with the heels that're under the bed."   
  
Leah's too tired to protest with words, so she gives a tiny groan of a whimper of discontent and shuffles back into Jamie's grasp. "Why am I the wife?"   
  
"Because you take care of me," Jamie says fondly. "And my dress is see-through."   
  
Leah bites her tongue to point out that if they ever are going to get married, Jamie is most definitely not wearing anything transparent. When Jamie leaves for her xenobiology lecture, Leah does strip down to her underwear and slides the dress on, stockings and all. She leans over to find the antique Polaroid camera and flashes exactly one snapshot of her in it before leaving it on Jamie's pillow.    
  
She spends the rest of the day in scrubs and a tank top ignoring the dress.    
  
*   
  
Leah should have known that something is different because while they always have a good time when they move things to a bed, Jamie never looks that mischievous as she sucks on Leah's fingers and spreads her legs. She lets the fingers slip and stares up at Leah with swollen pink lips. "Get the Dolphin," she urges, lashes brushing against her cheek, eyes half-lidded with lust.    
  
They share a heavy collection of items procured off-world, on-it, and from friends. Gaila (who had been Leah's first at the Academy) sends them new toys every time she sees one that reminds her of them and that happens nearly every other week.   
  
Leah leans over and pauses in unbuttoning Jamie's shirt to get the aforementioned tool from the drawer, discovering a ribbon and note tied around it.   
  
"Jamie," Leah growls.   
  
"Read it!"    
  
_To a hell of a wife, if you marry me, we'll use these and more on a nightly basis. You'll never be wanting for toys, supplies, or anything else and I'll give you the hottest body to try them out on. I love you._   
  
Leah is busy sliding off the ribbon, folding the note and setting it aside.    
  
"Well?"   
  
"Still no. And do you want vanilla or cinnamon today?"   
  
"Vanilla for me, cinnamon for you," Jamie decides and while there'd been a flicker of disappointment passing over Jamie’s face, it vanishes as Leah starts digging out small little bottles and widens her knees just that inch more.    
  
*   
  
She decides when Jamie is put into the three-day medical coma. Jamie had only been touching the flowers that she had been buying in order to try and convince Leah that they ought to have azaleas at the wedding. She’d suffered an allergic reaction and Leah stabilizes her, but the medical team decides that it’s best to put her into a light coma. The drug cocktail they put together will let her lungs heal while she sleeps, but it's still too close a call for Leah's comfort.   
  
Leah's brought Jamie's favourite blanket and pillow from home and tucks them atop her girlfriend. She’s even brought the teddy bear – procured by George Kirk before his death and given to Jamie by Winona just days after her birth – and slides it under her arm before crawling into the biobed with Jamie.    
  
She decides that life without Jamie is pointless and that if Jamie wants them to be wives instead of girlfriends, it's not the most complicated and horrible demand in the world. She stays at Jamie's bedside for three days straight and stinks to high-heaven by the time Jamie rouses from her deep sleep. Her hair is wild and her skin is greasy. Her clothes (medical scrubs) are wrinkled, but she's in Jamie's arms and Jamie is awake.   
  
Jamie presses a kiss to Leah's hair and they stay close as possible.   
  
Leah doesn't say 'yes' just yet. She just basks in stealing Jamie from the brink of death once more. "You," Leah laughs out the word with abject relief, "are getting the best sex of your life when we go home."   
  
Jamie twists her body and twines her legs in with Leah's, not bothering to open her eyes. "Mm, remind me to nearly die more often."   
  
*   
  
The only problem with giving in to Jamie Kirk is that it’s incredibly difficult to give in to Jamie without giving her cause to be smug to the end of both their days. Leah can’t just decide to say ‘yes’ out of nowhere. Jamie’s still convalescing in bed in their apartment when Leah starts making the little changes. She throws out all the brochures except for the one about the beach resort in Mexico. She tidies the closet and goes shopping, buying two new dresses in gold and blue (one for herself, one for Jamie). The last thing she does is put a single song on a datapadd that they can bring with them and make ‘their song’ and takes funds out of Jamie’s emergency account to buy the ring Jamie had been longingly staring at.   
  
She wears one of two rings, circles a day in red on the calendar, and starts getting more tactile with Jamie than ever.   
  
They’re curled up and watching the television (the dim light flickering over their half-dressed bodies) when Jamie perks up out of her drug-induced fervour and stares at Leah’s fingers. Jamie lifts her tousled head from the couch cushions and stares.   
  
“…you said yes to someone else?” Jamie gapes and whines. She clings closer to Leah and presses her cheek to Leah’s chest, nuzzling against the clasp of her nightgown.    
  
Leah sighs and buries long fingers in Jamie’s hair. “Only to you. We’re eloping come next week. And the honeymoon is in Mexico. You are not wearing a see-through dress, Joanna is flower girl, and Jocelyn says she’ll be our witness.”   
  
Leah feels the grin against her skin.   
  
“Happy wedding week eve, Jamie. And happy birthday in advance,” Leah murmurs before pressing a kiss to her neck. “Go to sleep. And one word,  _one word_  about you getting your way or anything to do with smugness and I’m filing for divorce.”   
  
“Oh, Bones,” Jamie sighs playfully, tugging the blankets up to cover their bodies. “I just  _knew_  you wanted to get married.”   
  
“Divorced!” Leah warns.    
  
“Don’t believe you for a single second.”   
  
THE END


End file.
